y todo por una simple competencia
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Sakura y kiba retan a Naruto a una misteriosa competencia. Lo que no sabia nuestro rubio era de que se trataba. Tampoco sabia que le ofrecería en charola de plata una valiosa oportunidad a cierto pervertido pelinegro. SasuNaru/ Yaoi./Lemmon. One shot


**hola...**

 **Este fic esta dedicado a Dianita Gonzalez.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que te guste tu regalo.**

 **Descargos:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de masashi kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para ...

 **Advertencias:** **sasunaru.** yaoi. Lemon.

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás. Ahorrrate un disgusto y ahorramelo a mi

 *********S &N************

 **Capitulo unico**

Tendido sobre el espacioso lecho, se encontraba tendido un chico moreno. Su camisa se encontraba abierta, exponiendo su blanquecino pecho, y sus muy bien formados pectorales y abdominales al aire, el sudor perlaba su marfilada piel, su respiración era errática y agitada y sus blancas manos recorrían inquietas toda la extensión de piel que quedaba expuesta, empezando desde sus rosados pezones, bajando por su marcado six pack, hasta la poderosa erección que se alzaba expectante entre sus piernas, la cual acariciaba sin el menor descaro ni decoro, sacándole desesperados, quedos y excitados gemidos al dueño de esta.

Su cabello azabache se pegaba a su frente, a causa del sudor y su blanco e inmaculado rostro, el cual, generalmente lucía un rictus de seriedad y en algunos casos, una mueca de total arrogancia y superioridad, se encontraba contraído por una mueca de total goce y placer, en sus cuencas negras solo se podía observar la lujuria y el deseo y sus labios dejaban escapar quedos gemidos que rememoraban a cierto chico rubio. Lo bizarro de toda esta lujuriosa escena está en que el pelinegro tenía una prenda femenina, la cual llevo a su nariz aspirando su aroma con total perversión, causando que soltara un gruñido salvaje, casi animal. La prenda femenina antes mencionada no era otra que unos pantis blancos con un curioso encaje.

Cualquiera que supiera de dicha escena podría apostar que estamos hablando del degenerado de Sai o del pervertido de Itachi... Pero lamentablemente no estamos hablando de ninguno de ellos.

Si... Establos hablando de nada más ni nada menos que del "frígido" en palabras de su hermano mayor, y bastardo Sasuke Uchiha. El antes mencionado, tomo la prenda y con ella en su mano, envolvió su miembro y continúo frenéticamente con la masturbación. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse, lanzo la prenda un poco lejos, pues no podía permitir que aquel exótico y excitante olor se mezclase con su propia esencia. Su blanquecina y espesa semilla salió disparada de su miembro, manchando su vientre y siendo acompañada de un gemido el cual llevaba grabado el nombre de un chico. Una sonrisa boba y cansada se asomó en su rostro, mientras el recuerdo de los tres días anteriores llegaba a su memoria...

*"*"*"*"FLASHBACK"*"*"*"*

Bajo del auto de su hermano y un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Allí comenzaba otro tedioso día de instituto, aun se preguntaba porque mierda seguía en esa escuela, cuando sus padres tenían el dinero suficiente para pagarle la cantidad de maestros que fuesen necesarios para garantizarle una educación de calidad. Fue en ese momento que un destello dorado de iluminación pasó frente a sus ojos, literalmente. Ese dobe escandaloso, de sonrisa brillante y ojos color del mar, de piel trigueña, de mejillas adornadas con tres tiernas mariquitas a cada lado de su fino y bello rostro, de suaves y sedosos cabellos de oro, de mentalidad inocente, pero de cuerpo que daba para el pecado.

Uff... Si ese niño supiera de las muchas veces que se había calentado viéndolo, aunque fuera simplemente caminar, seguramente ya no saldría a las calles y de hacerlo, llevaría puesto un taparrabos de acero, protegiendo ese suculento culito, el cual tenía ganas de profanar una y mil maneras pervertidas y diferentes. Si comparasen lo tórrido que podían llegar a ser su primo y su hermano con él, seguramente pensarían que es un pervertido, degenerado y que por el bien común debían dejarlo en confinamiento.

El pequeño chico paso corriendo, ignorando totalmente su presencia y dirigiéndose a sus amigos los cuales lo saludaron enérgicamente. Muchas veces envidiaba la suerte de esas molestias por tener lo que él no tendría... La atención del rubio.

*"*"*"*"S&N"*"*"*"*

Se encontraba caminando por los transitados corredores del colegio, cuando una conversación llamo poderosamente su atención…

-Naruto… te retamos a una pequeña competencia…- dijo una peli rosada llamada Sakura, la cual era una de sus más fervientes acosadoras y actualmente la novia de su primo y un chico de apariencia canina llamado Kiba

-acepto ttebayo- dijo emocionado el rubio –y díganme, que obtengo yo si gano…- pregunto

-pues, te invitamos a ramen durante toda una semana…- contesto la peli rosada

-y si pierdo… ttebayo - pregunto temeroso el rubio, al tiempo que una perturbadora sonrisa se formaba en los labios de aquellas perversas criaturas

-pues si pierdes...- dijo Kiba mientras una maléfica sonrisa colgaba de sus labios y Sakura sacaba algo de una bolsa que no sabía de donde había sacado –tendrás que usar por un día esto- dijo enseñándole un modelo del uniforme femenino del instituto de Konoha, el cual constaba de una chaqueta negra estilo occidental, con una camisa blanca de cuello, una pañoleta roja como corbata, falda de tablas negra, medias hasta la altura de la rodilla negras y zapatos estilo princesa.

-están locos ttebayo- dijo el ojiazul completamente asustado, por donde lo viese eso era una pésima idea.

-pero eso no es todo…- hablo la chica peli rosa –también tendrás que usar estos- dijo metiendo su mano entre la bolsa y enseñándole unos pantis blancos con encaje –es más por estética, si usases tus bóxers se verían por debajo de la falda y la idea es que te parezcas a una chica en la medida de lo que es posible- expuso. Si la cara del rubio antes era de miedo, ahora era de terror, definitivamente esos dos eran unos zafados.

-no, no, no- dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia atrás – yo me voy -dijo retrocediendo

-en eso te equivocas Naruto, tu aceptaste la carrera… o dime… no que eras tú el que siempre cumplía sus promesas y nunca se retractaba de sus palabras… donde esta ese valor del que tanto presumías…- dijo picándolo el castaño

-está bien… de que se trata- dijo el rubio con duda, pero todo sea por el ramen

-pronto lo veras…- dijo con malicia la peli rosada

*"*"*"*"S&N"*"*"*"*

Verduras… vaya que ingeniosos, retaron al dobe a una carrera del que consumiese un tazón de verduras en el menor tiempo posible. Absolutamente todo el mundo sabía que el usuratonkashi jamás comería verduras, hasta Kiba era mejor que él en eso.

-bueno… gane, así que toma…- le extiende la bolsa –cumple tu parte- le dice mirándolo con un sonrisa desafiante

Con renuencia y temor, el rubio tomo la bolsa, pero poco después se vio arrastrado por una apresurada peli rosa que lo llevaba a saber dios que sitio. Cundo se detuvieron, el rubio pudo admirar la puerta del salón de limpieza, ese salón junto con el bodegaje de deportes eran los lugares más abandonados del instituto, pues allí se dejaban los suministros de limpieza que se usaban durante todo el año, y este salón solo se abría cuando algún suministro se agotaba. Cuando el pelinegro vio la llave en manos de la peli rosa sonrió perversamente, así que para eso la iban a usar. Ahora no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberle dado aquella llave a Sakura, como tampoco se arrepentía de haber asumido la presidencia de la clase, también tenía sus ventajas.

Con este pensamiento, y apretando fuertemente la copia de la llave del cuarto de bodegaje del aula de deportes, partió. Su plan comenzaba ahora y si ellos tenían cosas que hacer, él también las tenía.

*"*"*"*"S&N"*"*"*"*

Una rubia de largas coletas, ojos azul del cielo, piel morena, con tres marquitas en su rostro, con curvas de peligro y un trasero de infarto iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto de konoha. Todos los chicos que la veían se quedaban babeando por donde ella pasaba. Naruto debía reconocer que Kiba y Sakura habían hecho un excelente trabajo; nadie lo reconocía, y la peluca había sido una excelente idea. Solo rezaba porque nadie lo descubriera, sería terrible que algún conocido o él lo vieran así, si él lo veía no tenía ni idea de que hacer, talvez se burlaría de él hasta que terminaran los pocos meses que le quedaban de instituto y eso era lo que menos quería.

Con lentitud y delicadeza se dirigió hasta su casillero, debía reconocer que si lucia como una chica, dios, seguramente por eso era que se burlaban todos los chicos en la clase de deportes, tal vez el otro año comenzaría una rutina de ejercicio. Solo rezaba por no tener que cruzárselo en todo el día. Al llegar y no ver señales de vida del bastardo por todo el pasillo, apresuro el paso a su taquilla y se dispuso a sacar sus libros.

-que haces en el casillero del usuratonkashi…- le susurro una malditamente conocida, potente y masculina voz al oído, lo que le hizo erizarse todos los vellos del cuerpo. Con lentitud se giró y a escasos centímetros de su rostro se encontró el rostro de la persona a la que menos quería ver en el día, al frio, bastardo, chulo engreído, prepotente, el soy-mejor-que-tu-en-todo y presidente de la clase, Sasuke Uchiha.

Con rapidez se retiró y pronuncio débilmente –me pidió que le llevara algunas cosas- dijo imitando a una chica y aun sin darle la cara

-y como supiste la combinación, él no es de los que suelen dársela a cualquiera- siguió con el interrogatorio mientras se recostaba en los casilleros y lo miraba con diversión

-el me la dio, y me dijo que le llevara algunos textos, eso es todo- dijo notablemente nervioso

-y a mi quien me asegura que tu no estas robando, vamos dame la cara- exigió con seriedad. La "chica" lentamente se dio la vuelta y miro con nerviosismo al moreno, el cual se acercó lentamente a ella y pregunto –cómo te llamas, preciosa- dijo coquetamente, mientras le tomaba del mentón y lo levantaba sutilmente estudiando las facciones de su rostro

-me llamo Na…- traicionado por los nervios y al darse cuenta del error tan garrafal que iba a cometer repuso –Naruko Uzumaki…ttebayo- dijo, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se arrepintió inmediatamente, maldiciendo su propia estupidez.

-oh vaya…- dijo soltando su mentón, a lo que la "chica" se apartó rápidamente del moreno, el cual sonrió con suficiencia –y que eres tu del dobe… algún familiar- interrogo. Vaya que se estaba divirtiendo

-Naruto…- dijo con coraje, pues le molestaba que ese cretino le dijera idiota –es mi hermano…- dijo con falsa convicción, pero esperaba que ese estúpido bastardo no lo notara

-pues yo no sabía que el DOBE…- dijo poniendo enosis en la última palabra, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño al aludido –tuviera una hermana, no aparece en sus registros personales, en todo caso, al parecer tu no estas inscrita en el sistema educativo, pues de ser si yo ya tendría conocimiento sobre tu existencia- dijo con tono serio y con mirada maliciosa –ven vamos a dirección y tramito tu registro- dijo tomándola por la muñeca, sin darle derecho a replicas, la condujo por los pasillos del instituto.

*"*"*"*"S&N"*"*"*"*

El pasillo que seguía a mano derecha conducía a dirección y sala de maestros, mientras que el pasillo que seguía a mano izquierda conducía al polideportivo de la institución. Sasuke tomo el pasillo de la izquierda y ahí fue donde "Naruko" protesto

-¡hey! La dirección queda por el otro pasillo, ttebayo- replico molesto, nervioso y un poco asustado

-y tu como sabes que en esa ruta queda dirección- cuestiono –estas segura de que es la primeva vez que estas aquí o me estas mintiendo, aunque no te equivocas, dirección queda hacia el otro lado, pero antes debo hacer algo- pronuncio con un extraño tono de voz

A medida que avanzaban, ante sus ojos se revelaba el majestuoso e imponente polideportivo del instituto de konoha. Una vez estuvieron adentro, Sasuke la arrastro unos pasos más hasta quedar al pie de una escalera, la cual bajaba hasta la bodega del aula de deportes, con voz seria e inusualmente ronca, Sasuke anuncio

-este es el polideportivo del instituto de konoha, aquí muchas generaciones de deportistas han obtenido títulos importantes, lo cuales engrandecen y enorgullecen a nuestra institución, aquí también han participado varias generaciones de mi familia, primero mi padre, después mi tío, luego mi hermano y finalmente yo- conto –aunque no es algo que tu desconozcas- susurro

Naruto, perdido en sus divagaciones, y analizando por qué Sasuke le había dicho lo último, no noto cuando era conducido hasta que la puerta del cuarto-bodega se mostró ante sus ojos. Algo hizo clic en su cerebro y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, rápidamente atino a intentar zafarse del agarre, el cual se hizo más fuerte y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba dentro del cuarto. Sasuke, rápidamente cerró la puerta y pasó el seguro, no podía darse el lujo de dejar escapar tan fácilmente una oportunidad de oro como aquella.

Al ver a Sasuke poner el seguro, el miedo invadió su cuerpo, sería que lo había descubierto o peor aún seria que si creía que era una chica y quería llegar más allá de lo normalmente permitido. Por donde lo viese, cualquiera de las dos posibilidades era aterradora. Quería huir de ese sitio, pero ni su cuerpo, ni sus piernas parecían dispuestas a la labor, solo le quedaba esperar. Sasuke se giró a él y lo miro de una forma que jamás había visto. Sus cuencas negras tenían el mismo brillo que tenían los ojos de su abuelo cuando leía novelas eróticas o espiaba chicas y una similar a la que ponía su profesor de historia cuando leía ese raro libro verde.

Sasuke estaba excitado, la sola idea le producía terror, que podía haberlo excitado, su cuerpo, aunque un poco femenino, no tenía nada del otro mundo, de echo carecía de "atributos", su voz era chillona. Seguramente no era por él, seguro era por otra cosa. Si eso era, pero entonces, que demonios significaba la sonrisilla que poco a poco iba apareciendo en su rostro. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba completamente contra la pared y Sasuke a tan solo escasos centímetros de él. Tuvo que mirar hacia arriba, por cosas como esas maldecía su baja estatura. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió una mano traviesa que jugaba con sus muslos y lentamente iba subiendo hacia dios sabe que sitios.

-Sasuke, qu-que demonios haces, su-suéltame ttebayo- suplico completamente tartamudo y asustado, mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza, el temor podía verse reflejado en su rostro y esto lo único que hacía era calentar aún más al pervertido pelinegro.

-como sabes mi nombre, si nunca lo he mencionado- pregunto con voz profunda y ronca, mientras se soltaba del agarre que mantenía Naruto sobre él y seguía explorando aquella sedosa piel a su antojo.

-y-yo yo pu-puedo explicarlo, es-es por…- trataba de explicar totalmente nervioso y temeroso. Pero se vio interrumpido por el pelinegro. La había cagado y Sasuke no era cualquier estúpido, tal vez ya lo había descubierto

-porque no dejas de mentirme ya Naruko… o debería decir- interrogo con el mismo tono de voz mientras apartaba las manos del cuerpo de Naruto y las llevaba a su cabeza, donde con brusquedad quito la peluca y la lanzo lejos –Naruto…- pronuncio con una voz mucho más profunda y ronca –no sabía que eras homosexual y te gustaban los hombres, pero no era necesario que te volvieras travesti para poder estar con uno… - continuo con el mismo tono en su voz pero agregándole un poco de sorna

-de que hablas teme, si perfectamente te pude ver la cara, ttebayo…- rebatió con furia -tú te calentaste pensando que yo era una chica, además no soy ningún travesti y si me gustasen los chicos es mi problema no el tuyo, ttebayo- contesto notablemente enojado. El Uchiha solo atino a pasar la punta de su lengua por sus, ahora secos, labios. Uff como le encantaba aquel pequeño, más aun cuando se comportaba como una pequeña fierecilla, tal vez no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin hacerle nada a ese lindo Kitsune.

-no, no, no…- negó con sorna –en eso te equivocas Narutito…- le dijo mientras retomaba el agarre sobre su muslo y con la otra mano rodeaba su cintura y recorría con desesperación todo lo que tenía cerca –yo supe desde el principio que de ti era de quien se trataba, supongo que no eres tan dobe para saber que significa…no- susurro lo último en su oído –lo de ser travesti lo voy a poner en duda, tu cuerpo no parece el de un chico, de echo parece más al de una chica, y esa es una de las razones por las que me calientas y con respecto a lo último, si me importa porque si me hubieras dicho que te iban los chicos, hace muchísimo tiempo te hubiera quitado todo lo virgen que haya podido estar ese culito… pero basta de charla, te voy a enseñar el buen camino y también lo que es tener a un verdadero hombre en tu interior- todo se lo susurro al oído con una voz tremendamente varonil, atrayente, ronca y sexi, mientras tomaba entre sus manos sus glúteos y los estrujaba fuertemente, sacándole un fuerte gemido al dueño de estos.

Sasuke al amasar las nalgas de Naruto noto algo extraño y rápidamente le subió la falda, dándose cuenta de que el rubio en vez de sus típicos boxers, llevaba unos pantis femeninos de encaje. La poderosa erección que llevaba en sus negros pantalones escolares se hizo presente, dios lo quería demasiado. Le ponían a semejante bombón en charola de plata y encima de eso le regalaban pequeñas sorpresitas como esta. Ni el más tórrido y húmedo de sus sueños con el rubio podía parecérsele a esto. Tal vez alguien no podría caminar mañana, de cuenta de él iba hacer gozar al rubito como nunca. Solo tenía esta oportunidad, tenía que, por lo menos, seducir al rubio y que permaneciera a su lado, ya después vería como enamorarlo.

-quien te ve Narutito, tan santo que te ves y mira que eres más pervertido que yo- comento mientras dejaba caer la falda y con su mano derecha levantaba la pierna derecha hasta que estaba completamente levantada y se ubicaba entre ellas, presionando su paquete contra la pelvis del rubio sacándole varios gemidos excitados –esto merece un castigo…- susurro. Bajo su cabeza y luego rozo sus labios para después besarlo, primero con pasión y luego salvajemente. Sus caderas se restregaban contra las de Naruto, el cual, al tener su pierna levantada, también exponía parte de su culito, excitando más si se podía al moreno.

-Sa-Sasuke umm… Sasuke mmm déjame bajar ahh la pierna ttebayo- pidió entre gemidos y suspiros el rubio después de separase del moreno

-re-cuerdas tu pri-mera clase de gimnasia…- pregunto entrecortada y roncamente el moreno mientras dirigía sus labios a su cuello –fue cuando entraste al instituto, hace tres años, cuando teníamos trece, esa fue la primera vez que me calenté en la vida y esta postura fue la primera que te enseñaron… lo recuerdas…- le hablaba entre besos para después morder su cuello y chupar hasta dejar una marca

-como ahhh como lo sabes mgh- pregunto entre gemidos escandalosos

-te vi hacerlo…- contesto con un sonrojo que no era visto por el rubio, ya que se encontraba besando su cuello –no hagas más preguntas… solo… solo disfruta de lo que te hago- dijo para después subir a sus labios y besarle nuevamente. Coló su mano derecha entre los pantis y agarro el miembro de su rubio, el cual se encontraba bastante erecto. Lo tomo con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, quería que su rubio le rogara por mas, quería sentir, por solo unos minutos como era sentirse deseado por la persona amada.

-Sasuke ahhh, quítame mmm quítamelo por favor mmm me molesta ahgg, ve más rápido y quítamelo por favor ahhh…- rogaba el rubio entre acalorados y sonoros gemidos a su moreno que le quitara la estorbosa prenda que apresaba su erección y le suplicaba que acelerara el ritmo de la masturbación.

-puedo ir más rápido, pero no te lo pienso quitar, ese es tu castigo por todas las veces que me has calentado, es hora de que tu sufras un poco de lo que yo he sufrido durante estos tres años- contesto el moreno, el cual se había olvidado de su propio placer, únicamente por complacer a su niño.

La masturbación se hizo más rápida y el rubio estaba al borde de la locura, Sasuke definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco. La mano que no sabía cómo había llegado a la nuca de Sasuke, lo trajo hasta que podían sentir sus respiraciones. Dejándose llevar por el éxtasis recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y su respiración combinada con deliciosos gemidos llegaba a oídos del moreno, la mano que tenía en su nuca fue a parar a sus brunos cabellos, los cuales acariciaba y apretaba a su antojo.

-Sa-Sasuke mmmgh no aguanto ahhh… m-me vengo…- le decía el rubio entre acalorados y excitados gemidos que calentaban al moreno -¡Sasuke!- grito, para después soltar su semilla, manchando la mano del moreno y los pantis.

-m-me encantas- le susurró al oído con voz entrecortada por la respiración mientras le bajaba la pierna.

Al rubio le temblaban las piernas por el éxtasis antes vivido y por lo lujurioso de la situación. Sasuke, como un animal se lanzó a cazar sus labios para besarlos salvajemente, cuando hizo falta el aire, se separó para descender besando su cuello y todo lo que tuviera a su disposición. Molesto por la cantidad de ropa que le impedía llevar a cabo y con éxito su tarea, retiro la chaqueta, la pañoleta y la camisa dejando a la vista el moreno pecho con el que tantas noches había fantaseado… uff que delicia… la góticas de sudor perlaban el lampiño pecho y descendían hasta perderse en el talle de la falda y allí, alzados y a la espera de atención, se encontraban los rozados, paraditos y muy deseables pezones de su rubio. Se detuvo por un momento a contemplar la excitante estampa y gruñendo como un animal, se lanzó a cazar con su boca aquella rosada y gloriosa delicia.

Con mimo y mucha hambre, lamia y mordisqueaba el pezón derecho mientras que con su mano acariciaba el izquierdo, a la vez que observaba con lujuria al rubio que acariciaba y le empujaba contra sus pezones, mientras le regalaba ruidosos y excitantes gritillos y gemidos de placer. Intercambiando de posición, procuro con todo su ser, grabarse todas y cada una de las expresiones que tenía en su cara el rubio. Si esta iba a ser su única oportunidad, él la quería aprovechar al máximo.

Cuando se cansó de esa zona, descendió hasta llegar a donde comenzaba la falda. No, esta prenda no la quitaría, tal vez le daría más lujuria al momento y le ayudaría a cumplir una de sus más morbosas fantasías con el rubio ángel que se encontraba ante él. Levanto la falda y observo con detalle la escena que se presentaba frente a él, el miembro erecto y goteante de su rubio niño atrapado por esa tela blanca, delgada, traslucida y femenina que le mantenía aprisionado. Con lentitud, tomo la delicada prenda por el elástico y la fue deslizando hacia abajo. Cuando el miembro de Naruto alcanzo la libertad, salió disparado golpeándole la cara, cosa que se le hizo sumamente excitante. Una idea cruzo por su cabeza y sacando la puntica de su lengua, lamio la punta del pene, arrancándole un alarido al chico que se encontraba recostado en la pared. Terminó de deslizar la prenda hasta que llego a los tobillos, donde, con una mirada le indico al rubio que debía levantar sus pies para retirar la prenda completamente. El rubio hizo caso a la súplica y levanto uno a uno, permitiéndole retirar la prenda.

Cuando la retiro, sosteniéndola en sus manos se levantó y beso fogosamente al rubio, al tiempo que ocultaba la prenda femenina en uno de sus bolsillos. Al separarse, retiro rápidamente su chaqueta, su corbata y su camisa, dejando a la vista su lampiño y blanquecino pecho. Después bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones escolares, donde su alzaba un gran y duro bulto y con rapidez metió su mano bajando un poco su ropa interior y dejando libre su miembro. Naruto trago saliva dificultosamente. Así que el bastardo no hablaba solo por hablar cuando decía que la tenía larga y gruesa. Maldita sea, le iba a romper el culo con esa cosa. Instintivamente empezó a temblar. Sasuke al ver esto se acercó y restregando su erección contra la erección de Naruto le susurró al oído

-no te asustes, estoy completamente seguro de que te cabe toda- le susurro suciamente al oído mientras llevaba una manos a su culo y le daba una palmada

Lentamente beso su cuello, hasta que llego a su boca, la cual reclamo con deseo. Mientras sus manos recorrían todo lo que tenían a su disposición, lentamente lo fue guiando hasta que llegaron a una improvisada cama, la cual estaba compuesta de muchas colchonetas para hacer ejercicio. Sasuke, separándose del fogoso y ardiente beso, se sentó y luego obligando a Naruto a abrir un poco sus piernas, lo sentó sobre sus caderas y tomo sus labios un poco más, para después, con voz entrecortada susurrar

-n-no aguanto m-mas…- le dijo, para después acercarle tres dedos a su boquita. Naruto al principio no entendió y se quedó mirándolo con inocencia, poco después cayó en cuenta de lo que esto significaba y como un niño tomando una paleta, llevo los dígitos hasta su boca, lamiéndolos como si de una golosina se tratase. Cuando Sasuke considero que estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, llevo uno a la entrada de su niño arrancándole gruñidos de incomodidad que poco a poco se fueron transformando en gemidos de placer, poco después introdujo el segundo, haciendo que el pequeño gritara de dolor a su vez que aruñaba su espalda y la lagrimas salían de su rostro. Sasuke rápidamente tomo su miembro y lo masturbaba mientras que continuaba con la preparación. Poco después introdujo el tercer digito a su vez que continuaba con la masturbación. El rastro de dolor en su niño había desaparecido, ahora solo gozaba de lo que le hacía. Se movía en círculos, dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, tratando de hallar ese pequeño bultito que hiciera delirar de placer a su pequeño. Un gemido especialmente alto de este le advirtió que lo había encontrado. Después de un poco más, retiro sus dedos y con su mano, posiciono su pene erecto en la entrada de su pequeño rubio. Lo masajeo un poco y después de una sola y potente embestida se enterró en el interior de su, antes virgen, y pequeño rubio.

El pequeño arañaba su espalda y mordía su cuello con fiereza mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Sasuke al notar esto y la presión que ejercía en su entrada, apretando bruscamente su pene, tomo la erección del rubio y la acaricio hasta que, después de un poco de tiempo, el mismo rubio fue el que inicio a moverse, cabalgándole y buscando más contacto. Negar que tenía unas infinitas ganas por empalarle y embestirle como poseso era como negar la paja. Con fuerza tomo sus nalgas y estrujándolas con excitación, hizo los embates más fuertes y violentos. Como pudo busco la boca de Naruto y lo beso con pasión, amor y lujuria.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos sucios y morbosos, sus constantes gemidos, el sonido de sus carnes chocarse salvajemente entre sí, el sonido que producían sus sexos al unirse formando un solo ser. Sasuke un poco cansado del ritmo tan lento y desesperante que llevaba la penetración, dio vuelta, colocando a Naruto debajo de su cuerpo y alzando una de sus piernas y tomándola como soporte lo embistió como un poseso. Naruto estaba en el nirvana, Sasuke se lo estaba haciendo como animal.

-Sa-Sasu… m-me ahhh me vengo… ¡ohhhh Sasu sí!... mmmm- grito mientras se venía, manchando completamente la falda

Sasuke alucinaba, que carita tan lujuriosa colocaba su rubio cuando le hacía gozar como nunca o cuando se corría de placer. La carita que puso Naruto, en conjunto de cómo se removía de placer y la presión tan deliciosa que le ejercía a su pene, fueron alicientes suficientes para que el momento de acompañar a Naruto llegara.

-¡NARUTO!- grito en un ronco y salvaje gemido de placer, mientras llenaba el interior de su pequeño con su esencia. Después del mejor y más increíble orgasmo que había tenido en su vida, con suavidad se dejó caer en el pecho de su amante, mientras llevaba la mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y sacando aquella penda femenina, limpiaba la esencia de su rubio, para nuevamente regresarlo a su bolsillo. Se levantó un poco y retiro con delicadeza su miembro, el cual ya se encontraba en reposo.

Escuchar un quejido de su rubio pero no le importo mucho en ese momento. Estaba concentrado viendo como de la entrada de su Kitsune salían algunos hilos de sangre mezclados con su esencia. Esa era la prueba irrefutable de que ese pequeño era suyo. Lo había marcado y fuese quien fuese el maldito ser, hombre o mujer, que estuviese con él, este sabría que ese pequeño ya le había pertenecido.

Naruto que se encontraba con sus piernas recogidas en cuclillas y levantadas en el aire, lentamente las fue bajando hasta quedar acostado. Miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio a Sasuke. Sasuke lentamente bajo y tomando un paquete de paños del morral que Naruto había ignorado por completo limpio todo su cuerpo y el del rubio que se encontraba debajo de él. Después de esto le beso con amor y se acostó a su lado para acompañarlo por un rato en el mundo de los sueños.

*"*"*"*"S&N"*"*"*"*

El sonido de su teléfono móvil le advirtió que su momento mágico había terminado, con pereza se levantó y observo al pequeño que dormía anteriormente a su lado con ternura. El pequeño mantenía una expresión de paz y serenidad en su rostro, mientras que la posición en la que se encontraba y su cabello desorganizado y revuelto le brindaba una expresión de ternura.

Con rapidez, se vistió su uniforme correctamente y tomando de su mochila una hoja y un esfero escribió una carta, la dejo al lado de su amante y dejándole un suave beso en los labios y susurrándole un te amo lo dejo allí.

*"*"*"*"FIN FLASHBACK"*"*"*"*

Recordar aquella mañana le llenaba de excitación, felicidad y tristeza. Solo deseaba regresar el tiempo y por lo menos haberle confesado sus sentimientos, pero a la vez piensa que es mejor. Unos golpes en su puerta llaman su atención y como pudo recoge todo el desorden y acomoda su ropa.

-si, quien- hablo

-señorito Sasuke, soy yo Shion- le contesta una joven detrás de la puerta

-que necesitas-

-un joven lo busca, dice que necesita verlo con urgencia- contesta la joven

-hazlo pasar a mi habitación y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa- le dice con frialdad

-como mande, con su permiso me retiro- dijo la joven desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Sasuke no sabía de quien se trataba, pero no quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez, cuando su padre entro a su cuarto precisamente cuando Itachi le enseñaba un video porno. La expresión del rostro de su padre era para recordar. Con lentitud se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos para regularse mientras recuperaba su permanente expresión de frialdad.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y se cerró con la misma fuerza, y la persona que Sasuke se encontró frente a él le causo una profunda sorpresa, la cual también se vio reflejada en su rostro.

-Naruto, que haces aquí- pregunto con sorpresa

-por qué Sasuke, porque lo hiciste- le pregunto este en un murmullo mientras su vista estaba en el suelo y sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Sasuke dio un profundo suspiro y levanto de su lecho. El momento había llegado.

-bien, escucha hasta el final, si quieres hacerme o decir algo lo haces después de que termine, de acuerdo- le advirtió, al recibir un pequeño asentimiento continuo. – mira, no sé ni cómo ni cuándo, pero desde que llegaste al instituto yo empecé a sentir una pequeña atracción por ti, me metía contigo, me burlaba de ti y todo eso solo por tener tu atención fija en mí. Después de eso empecé a seguirte, a investigarte y a picarte, te convertí en mi rival. Tú siempre mantenías tu atención fija en mí e ignorabas al resto y eso me gustaba, pero de un tiempo acá empecé a notar que ya no te interesaba pelear conmigo, ni discutir ni competir, ni nada… te estaba perdiendo. Cuando me di cuenta de eso y del tipo de sentimiento que tenía hacia ti se me cayó el mundo encima, me había enamorado, como un estúpido me había enamorado de ti. Desde ese día mi vida cambio, me molestaba cundo alguien se te acercaba, me daba rabia cundo me ignorabas y muchas otras cosas hicieron que me volviera el bastardo que conoces ahora. Cuando me entere de lo de la apuesta, supe que mi día de suerte había llegado y por eso hice lo que hice- confeso cabizbajo y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-porque yo- pregunto el rubio un susurro

-porque tú eres tú, tú eres diferente a todas las personas y a pesar de ser un hombre, eso fue lo que me cautivo de ti- le contesto

-Sasuke- susurro mientras levantaba su rostro y con los ojos brillantes y un notorio sonrojo se acercaba hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de Sasuke –yo...- y después de esto se puso en puntitas y le plato un suave beso en los labios -…tú me gustas…- susurro para después bajar su rubia cabecita. Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Sasuke, eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad-

-Naruto…tu- pregunto con nerviosismo –aceptarías ser mi pareja- completo la pregunta con un sonrojo cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas

-acepto- susurro avergonzado

-quieres ir por u helado- le pregunto el pelinegro feliz

-vamos- respondió el blondo feliz y sonrojado

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, y tomando delicadamente su mentón, planto un beso cargado de amor, el cual se encargaría de sellar su compromiso. No sabía cómo terminarían las cosas, pero estaba completamente seguro de que él se encargaría de hacer lo más feliz que pudiese a ese rubio, el cual había llegado un día de intercambio y con su peculiar manera de ser se había robado su atención y de paso su corazón.

Tomándolo de la mano y saliendo de su habitación se dirigieron al parque, allí comenzaba un nueva etapa de sus vidas. Naruto su novio, que bien sonaba eso, pero él quería que este se convirtiera en algo más duradero, como por ejemplo, Naruto, su esposo. Y vaya, quien iba a decir que todo esto empezo por una simple competencia.

*************S&N*************

Hasta aquí.

De verdad, una sincera disculpa por la tardanza. Espero que te guste tanto como a mi me gusto hacerlo

Nos leemos pronto ;)


End file.
